mix love for sesshomaru
by princess sese
Summary: It is about this girl named ayumi and she has mixed love for sesshomaru. But she dosnt know that inuyasha loves her what will happen?
1. Chapter 1

"Sesshomaru im hungry!" Ayumi said rubbing her stomach. "i dont care feed yourself your a half demon go and get food" Sesshomaru said. "i dont eat meat and u know tha..." she suddenly stopped sniffing the air. "what is it?" Sesshomaru said looking at her.

"INUYASHA!" she yelled. He turns around along with kagome." Ayumi...?" Ayumi gos up to him and turns around to see if sesshomaru is gone but he wasnt there. Ayumi looks at kagome amd she smiles and comes up to Ayumi. "hi my name is.."she stopped knowing that Ayumi was giving her a mean look. " i want to fight you." Kagome looks at her quiletly." i want to fight you because you took my man away." " but i thought that Sesshomaru was your guy."

Inuyasha finally spoke up. " no i am just traveling with him as a companion." Ayumi says still looking around for Sesshomaru. " so kagome right? do you wanna fight still or are you scared?"

Ayumi added. she ran to kagome and tried to hit her. "lets go Ayumi" Kagome said. Inuyasha stands in front of kagome and says " i wont let you."

"get out of their way you half breed let them fight." sesshomaru says leaning on a tree. "when in the hell did you get here" inuyasha says. " dont you wanna stick up for her?" inuyasha said. " there is no need she can handle her all by herself" Sesshomaru said sitting down " now get over here and let them fight".

Ayumi runs to kagome.Kagome shoots an arrow. it hit ayumis right arm. "So it looks like you are the rencarnation of kikiyo well your gonna be hard to beat". Ayumi runs to her kagome was ready to shoot another arrow. Ayumi waited intill she shot the arrow then she doged it and hit kagome with her claw. Kagome screemed in pain.

"Kagome hang in there." inuyasha yelled. Kagome got up quickly and put an arrow through ayumis other arm. Ayumi yelled out of anger as blood spurted out of her arm."Thats it you pissed me off, Fire of the red dragons" Ayumi shouted. Then came alot of dragonsnear kagome beathing fire burning her. Kagome was shooting arrows at them so ayumi thought that its her chance. She jumped in clawing at kagome. Kagome fell to the ground yeling in pain. "Ok i won now stop dragons!" Ayumi said. Inuyasha ran to kagome " Kagome are you ok".inuyasha said. "Lets go ayumi". Sesshomaru said looking at the worried inuyasha trying to help kagome.

Ayumi looks at sesshomaru her eyes were twinkling. He glared at her and rolled his eyes."Fine but not that i want to."he said taking out his sword and walked to kagome. He then slashed her. "What are you doing dont kill her,Kagome!!!" inuyasha said. Kagome gets up. " Thanks sesshomaru". Kagome said. " Hey nice battle kagome." ayumi sad. "Thanks you too you fought well." she said." Hey i know lets all travel together". Ayumi suggested. Inuyasha looked like he was forgotten and on top of that confused." That will be great."Kagome yelled. Sesshomaru looked at ayumi. " noooo i will not travel with the half breed over there". Ayumi looked at ayumi looked at him like she was about to cry. " please ". Ayumi looked at him.

" No go bye yourself". He said. " then i will." Ayumi says. Sesshomaru tuns aound and walks away. "What are you doing dont you want to go with sesshomaru?" Kagome says. " Just watch." Ayumi said." Inuyasha put your arms around my waist". " What, WHY ayumi?" Inuyasha said blushing. " Just do it". " Ahhhhh help me inuyasha is harrasing me". She said. Sesshomaru came and put his hand around Ayumis waist ready to fight like she was something that was precious to him. " No dont do that" sesshomaru said blushing" " Ill tag along". Sesshomaru said. " on their way to a town Ayumi stopped and said " Sesshi im tired give me a piggie back ride". "no" he aid ."yes" "no" "yes!!!!!!". Ayumi stares at him. He ended giving her one anyway.

"So you gave up huh,you like her and u wont admit it" Inuyasha said. Sesshomaru blushes and drops ayumi without knowing it. " No i dont " he said slowly. Ayumi growled and gave sesshomaru a glare"Ouch sesshomaru you... well if you dont care about me then i will rid on inuyasha's back" Ayumi said rubbing her head. She then jummed on inuyasha's back."Get off of me" Inuyasha said blushing along with a scrowl. Ayumi jumps off and grabs sesshomaru's arm.

"Lets hurry up seshi..." she said. " Hey shesshomaru what is wrong with her does she have mood swings or something its kind of freaking me ou..." Inuyasha stops as sesshomaru grabes his shirt." Dont say that about ayumi!" Sesshomaru said with a serious look on his face. "hello im still here". Ayumi said with a frown. " And oh..." Ayumi said looking at sesshomaru. She looks at him nd kisses him on his lips. " I owe you that for healing kagome" Ayumi said walking away. Sesshomaru blushes wildly.

Later that day  
"Seshi,Inyuasha were tired can we stop?"Ayumi and kagome said.As they setled down Ayumi sat by the fire and inuyasha sat in a tree.Kagome sat with ayumi and sesshomaru sat by a tree. Hey kagome i seen a spring near here, lets take a bath" Ayumi said. " Now thats sounds rereasing lets go" Kagome said with a happy look on her face."Ok Inuyasha,sesshomaru we are gonna take a bath so stay where you are got it" Ayumi said with a stern look on her face." Yea,yea like i would wanna look" Inuyasha said meanly.They all looked at sesshomaru as he was fast asleep."Lets go kagome" ayumi said.

"Ahhh this his the life huh kagome?" ayumi said as they got in the springs. "Yep" kagome said with a smile.


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey inuyasha how are you?" Inuyaha looks over to see a man with a staff . "Miroku what are you doing here?" "Ill tell you later come here". Inuyasha comes over to miroku by the bush. "Hey kagome".ayumi says. Kagome looks at ayumi. "Gotcha!" Ayumi yells as she splashes kagome with water. As soon as they knew it they were splashing each other laughing loudly. Miroku looked at inuyaha he was blushing wildly. As kagome and ayumi splashed each other ayumi notice that something was sticking out of a bush. "hey kagome did you leave something in the bush?" ayumi said. " No why?" Kagome said.

Ayumi pointed at the bush. " Hey that is miroku and inuyasha because that is miroku's staff and inuyasha's ears ". "Perverts!!!" ayumi yells. Sesshomaru wakes up to his companions scream. He gets up fast and runs to the spring and sees ayumi and kagome hiding under water . Sesshomaru turns and looks at the running perverts. Sesshomaru runs to inuyasha and miroku and starts to beat them up. As sesshomaru was beating up the guys kagome and ayumi starts to dress. When they were dressing they came to sesshomaru. "Hey lets us go sesshomaru!" Inuyasha yells. Ayumi and kagome looks at inyasha and miroku as they were tied to a tree trying to get free. Kagome looks at inuyasha with a dirty look. "I cant belive you inuyasha how dare you!" Kagome said walking off after setting inuyasha and miroku free. As the bickering couple go off miroku leaves and asked them if he could join there journey.

"um were alone and…" Ayumi says. "yea well im going to bed so." Sesshomaru said. "well ok good night". Ayumi said. Sesshomaru. Just turned and went to bed by a tree. she went by sesshomaru and sat by him. As she looked up at the stars she started to thin of how you met sesshomaru. As you did you dosed off and started to dream about the flashback.

Flashback

"hey over here" a girl said to a boy. The boy threw it to the girl but she missed. Ayumi looked down and seen a red ball in front of her . Ayumi picked up the ball and smiled." Can I play?"Ayumi said. The kids looked at her with a disgusted look on their faces. " Sorry but I don't play with half breeds like you" the boy said. "NO Way!!" the girl yelled. The boy and the girl ran off laughing. Ayumi looks at them and starts to cry. She fell on the floor with her hands in her face. Thn she felt like someone was watching her. She looks up and sees a boy with white hair staring at her. Ayumi gets up and runs to him. She pounces on him. She crys and says" Why are you here are you gonna make fun of me to". The boy just looks at her. " well say something!" ayumi said. The boy just looks at her. Then he blushed so much that ayumi could see it. Ayumi looks at him. But then she realized he wasn't blushing he couldn't breathe. She got off of him blushing. "Im so sorry I didn't mean to..." Ayumi said. The boy got up. "I know ill take you to my favorite spot." Ayumi said. The boy looks at her. She grabbed his hand and pulled him. "Ok we are here". Ayumi said. They were on top of a hill which has good sight of the sunset. Ayumi sits down not knowing that she was still holding the boys hand so she pulled him down with her. As the sun was setting she looked at the boy." Thank you for not treating me badly, I just don't know how to thank you…" she stopped. " Tell me your name please." ayumi said looking at him. "sesshomaru" the boy muttered. Ayumi looked at him. She got up and walked off. Not knowing that she was heading for the edge of the hill. "watch out…" Sesshomaru said grabbing her hand. They both rolled down the hill. When they landed ayumi was on top of sesshomaru lips planted on his. They looked at each other blushing. Ayumi got off quickly thinking to herself. "My first kiss". They looked at each other blushing. Ayumi ran off blushing madly. The next day she seen the boy as he was about to leave the town. "Wait sesshomaru!" ayumi said running to him. "Please don't leave" she said hugging him from the back with tears in her eyes. " Please let me come with you I am helpful ill help you" Ayumi says. Sesshomaru starts to walk away. "You gave me my first kiss!" sesshomaru stops and turns around blushing. He held out his hand. Ayumi runs up and grabbed his hand.

End of flashback


End file.
